History Love The Choosen Four
by Anita Jean granger nee Malfoyy
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah Ramalan, yang meramalkan 4 orang anak yang tumbuh dan akan menyelamatkan Negeri Hogwarts dari belenggu ilmu hitam. reviuww yakk..


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling saya mah cuman minjem tokoh dan karakternya doang,dan sedikit di modifikasi sih sebenarnya.

tittle : History Love The Choosen Four

Rated : T

Pairing : Drarry dan Thetom

Genre : Adventure,romance.

N.B.:disini Tom riddle bukan lah voldemort,tom dan voldy orangnya juga tom adalah seorang Gryffindor dan seorang juga Theodore nott menjadi Theodore Malfoy.

Warning : Typo (s), OOC , Tidak jelas.

Chapter 1

Negeri tersembunyi bernama Hogwarts, dengan 4 kerajaan yang dari kerajaan Gryffindor yang dibangun oleh Raja Godric sampai kerajaan paling jauh Slytherin yang dibangun oleh Raja Salazar,kerajaan lainyya adalah kerajaan Ravenclaw yang didirikan oleh Ratu Rowena dan kerajaan Hufflepuffs yang didirikan oleh Ratu sebelum ramalan 'itu' datang Hogwarts adalah negri yang makmur dan sejahtera,hingga pada Abad yang entah keberapa ada sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan 'The Choosen Four' 4 orang anak yang lahir pada pergantian hari akan menghilangkan belenggu jahat di negri tersebut, tepat pada saat ramalan tersebut tersebar luas ke seluruh hogwarts, lahirlah 4 orang bayi laki-laki tepat pada pergantian hari.2 bayi dari kerajaan Gryffindor, sedangkan 2 bayi lainnya dari kerajaan Slytherin.2 bayi dari kerajaan Gryffindor bernama, Thomas Marvolo Potter dan Harry James Potter, anak dari Raja James dan Ratu Lily.2 bayi lainnya dari kerajaan Slytherin bernama, Theodore Luce Malfoy dan Draco Lucius Malfoy, anak dari raja Lucius dan Ratu Narcissa.

Hingga sekarang anak yang baru lahir 17 tahun yang lalu telah menjelma menjadi anak remaja yang sangat tampan (terkecuali Harry) dan kerajaan Gryffindor terlihat 2 orang anak remaja entah laki-laki dan perempuan atau laki-laki dilihat sepintas terlihat seperti laki-laki dan perempuan,tapi jika dilihat secara teliti 2 remaja tersebut laki-laki dua-duanya,hanya saja yang satu lebih feminime.

Thomas Marvolo Potter yang sering disapa tom. berambut hitam rapi,postur tubuh atletis dan nampak sang adik, Harry James potter atau yang sering disapa harry maupun ryry (panggilan khusus dari tom).berambut hitam berantakan,postur tubuh ramping dan adalah 2 bayi yang lahir 17 tahun yang lalu dari kerajaan berbeda tapi saling melengkapi,tom sangat menyayangi harry begitu juga memiliki mata ruby coklat kehitaman berpendar kemerahan menandakan sang empunya adalah orang yang keras,sedangkan Harry memiliki mata Emerald bening,seperti batu intan berwarna hijau bening penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang menandakan sang empunya adalah orang yang lembut. dilihat dari sana Tom sedang berlatih memanah sedangkan Harry sedang berlatih mengasah kemampuan sihir yang diturunkan oleh 'Ibunya'.

Lain dengan kerajaan Gryffindor yang nampak damai, di kerajaan Slytherin yang terjadi pemberontakan antara pasukan Death Eaters . 2 remaja laki-laki yang ada disana saling berpegangan satu sama lain mencoba menguatkan hati berharap sang ibu dan ayah akan baik-baik sang kakak Theodore memutuskan untuk ber-Apparate dengan benda pusaka sihir milik kerajaan Slytherin ke kerajaan Ravenclaw untuk meminta bala bantuan.

Saat berada dikerajaan Ravenclaw mereka bertemu dengan 2 orang putri cantik yang mereka ketahui adalh putri kerajaan pertama yang bernama Cho Chang Lovegood atau lebih sering dipanggil Cho menghampiri 2 pangeran slytherin itu dengan raut wajah bingung,kira-kira berumur 14 tahun. disusul dengan putri kedua yang bernama Luna Archemistia Lovegood dengan ekspresi riang, kira-kira umr putri kedua ini sama dengan umur kedua pangeran Slytherin putri Luna itu pun bertanya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Kalian datang dari kerajaan Slytherin,bukan? apakah pemberontakan dari pasukan Death Eathers sudah menyerang kerajaan kalian?"tanya dan Draco tersentak mendengarnya, 'Bagaimana,dia bisa tahu?' tanya dua pangeran itu pada dirinya sendiri dalam sadar dari lamunannya Draco menjawab.

"ya,kami ingin meminta pertolongan pada kerajaan ravenclaw,pasukan death eaters memang menyerang kerajaan kami,apakah kalian bisa membantu kerajaan kami?"jawab draco diakhiri tanya pada kalimat terakhir.

Bersambung...


End file.
